


Frenetic

by kkyungy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyungy/pseuds/kkyungy
Summary: "I want him. Magbabayad ako kahit magkano, just name your price then give me that man."





	Frenetic

**Author's Note:**

> Ito na yata ang pinakamahirap kong ginawa sa buong buhay ko, mahirap pa sya sa thesis namin!! I tried, okay!! HAHA wholesome smut tayo dito, hindi ko kasi talaga kaya!! this is my first time na magsmut, gusto ko lang itry huhu. enjoy this almost 5k words, sobrang detailed kasi yata? idk :( awayin nyo ko sa comments or sa twitter pls (@kkyungy) shameless plug ugh. 
> 
>  
> 
> (unbeta-ed)

Lakad-takbo ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun habang papalapit sa lamesang puno ng customers, nag-iingat dahil baka mabasag ang hawak na isang tray ng alak. 

Mapapagalitan na sya ng boss nila, mawawalan pa sya ng sahod pagnagkataon. Mukhang pera pa naman boss nila, hindi nagpapatalo pagdating sa pera. 

"Ito na po ang order nila." sabi nito habang nilalapag ang alak sa harapan ng mga lalaking customers.  
May mga babae silang katable pero hindi na lang pinansin ni Baekhyun, ginagawa lang naman nya ang trabaho nya.

Maraming tao sa Bar dahil Friday, na karamihan sa mga tao ay walang pasok kinabukasan. Kaya ito nagwawaldas ng pera para sa konting kaligayahan, yung iba tawag nang laman ang pinunta.

Nakasuot ang mga waiters ng isang black and white na dress na parang pangmade at may headband pang itim sa ulo. 

May nagpopole dance sa stage na halos kita na ang kabuuan ng katawan para sa konting palabas.

Mga taong nagsasayaw, naglalandian at naghahalikan naman sa kani-kanilang lamesa na mga may amats na panigurado. 

Pinuntahan ni Baekhyun ang kadarating lang na mga lalaki sa isang malaking lamesa habang binababa nang kaunti ang suot na dress. 

"Ano pong order nyo mga sir?" Nakangiting sabi nito. 

Sinabi nila ang orders at saka umalis si Baekhyun.

Hindi naman nito napansin ang malalagkit na tingin ng lalaking nasa dulo ng mahabang upuan. 

Pumunta sya sa counter at inayos ang order at saka bumalik.

Binaba at nilagay ni Baekhyun ang order sa lamesa. Nararamdaman nito ang mga matang nakatingin sa kanya at hindi sya kumportable doon pero pinagsawalang bahala na lamang nya.

*

Lumalalim na ang gabi at gustong gusto nang umuwi ni Baekhyun. 

Nasa may counter sya nakikipagchismisan na sa mga co-workers nya. Maghahanda na sana para sa pag-uwi nang may tumawag sa kanya.

"Baekhyun." 

Nilingon ang isang kasamahang si Kyungsoo. 

"Ikaw hinahanap nung nasa may mahabang lamesa."

"Huh?"

"Tinawag nila ko kaya lumapit ako, kala ko magoorder pa pero hinanap ka lang nila sakin." 

Napapairap pang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Kilala ba nila ko? At bakit daw?"

"Hindi pero diniscribe ka nila, malay ko kung bakit. Lapitan mo na lang, baka mapagalitan pa tayo ni boss."

Walang ganang sabi nito na halatang pagod na din.

"Ano ba yan, bakit ba?! Uwing-uwi na ko eh!"

Nilapitan nya ito pero hindi nagpahalata nang pagkainis. 

"Hanap nyo daw po ako mga sir?" Polite na tanong nito. 

"Ah, oo." sabi nung maputing lalaki na malapit sa kanya, natatawa-tawa pa. 

"Ano pa pong kailangan nila? May order pa po ba kayo?"

"Hindi, may itatanong lang sana—"

"Tss, Sehun, ako na." walang ganang sabi nung lalaking nasa kabilang dulong upuan.

Pinalapit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun gamit ang hintuturo nito. Lumapit naman sya. 

He smirked, pinalapit nya ang tenga ni Baekhyun at bumulong. 

"I just wandering, if.... pwede ka bang i-table?"

Napalayo si Baekhyun sa gulat. Of course! 

Hindi pwede!

Dahil una sa lahat, waiter lang sya dito na bawal i-table dahil may mga girls and boys na 'available' para i-table. 

Pangalawa, gwapo ang isang ito ngayong nakita nya nang mas malapitan pero no, NO! Okay!

"Sorry sir, pero waiter po ako dito. Hindi po pwede." Nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun kay kuyang gwapo. 

Chanyeol tilt his head, at tinignang maigi si Baekhyun na napansin naman nito. Binaba nya ang dress na suot habang kinakagat ang labi sa pagtitimpi.

Kumunot at tumaas ang kilay ng lalaking kaharap nya. Puta ang sexy naman non, Baekhun thought.

"Ganon? Even just for an hour?"

Humawak pa sa baba na parang ineexamin ang buong pagkatao ni Baekhyun. 

"I'm sorry sir, pero kung wala na po kayong kailangan aalis na po ako." nakangiti pa ring sagot ni Baekhyun.

Tumalikod na sya pero hinila ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito na naging dahilan nang pag-upo ni Baekhyun sa hita ng lalaki. 

Ngayon nya napansing wala na itong katabing babae na kanina'y dala-dalawa pa ang kaakbayan at kabulungan. Napairap na lang si Baekhyun sa kawalan.

"Hindi ka pwedeng umalis hangga't hindi kita natitikman." bulong ni Chanyeol na sinadyang idinikit ang labi sa tenga ng lalaking nakakandong sa kanya, tumawa pa ito. He's teasing him, Bastos. 

Kinilabutan si Baekhyun, hindi dahil nandiri sya pero parang nakuryente sya sa ginawa nito. 

Tangina baka may tumayo any minute, tigilan mo yan. 

"How much?"

Mababa at malalim na tanong nito. 

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang hangin sa bibig ng lalaki and that's it, Baekhyun felt the shiver down his spine. 

Tumayo sya at kumalas kay Chanyeol, humarap sya dito at nanatiling nakangiti. He's the customer after all. 

"Sorry sir pero hindi po talaga pwede." at tuluyan nang umalis si Baekhyun sa lamesang iyon. 

Tinawanan si Chanyeol ng mga kaibigan nya. 

"Tangina ang hina mo pre." sabi ng lalaking huminto pa sa pakikipaghalikan para lang insultuhin sya. 

Napuno ng pang-iinsulto at biruan ang buong lamesa dahil sa nasaksihan. 

"Gago, Jongin, maghintay ka. Mamaya lang kasama ko na yan pauwi." mayabang na sabi nito. 

Dumiretso na si Baekhyun sa kwarto kung saan for employees only lang. Bumubulong bulong pa sya habang lumalapit sa mga gamit nito. 

"Ano Baekhyun? Kumusta? Ano daw kailangan sayo nung mga yon?" sabi ni Kyungsoo referring to those men na nasa mahabang lamesa. 

"Tangina, ginawa pa kong bayaran!" naiinis na sabi nito, wala na yung pasensya nya.

"Gusto akong i-table pero hindi nga pwede tapos nagtanong kung magkano daw ba ko, nagsabi pa na gusto nya daw akong tikman!! Ano ako putahe for the night, no fucking way." galit na galit na bulalas ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. 

"Hayaan mo na para namang palaging bago, we encounter different kinds of men every night no. At kung tutuusin siguro kapag isa ka sa mga naging 'avail' dito for sure ikaw ang pinakamabenta." nagwink pa ang gaga.

Natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi nito. Lagi naman nilang biruan yon dahil laging sinasabi yon ni kyungsoo na mas maganda pa sya sa mga 'avail'.

Nauna si Kyungsoo sa cr para magpalit nang damit, pauwi na sila, gusto na ni Baekhyun mahiga sa malambot nyang kama.

"Baekhyun?"

Narinig ni Baekhyun ang sigaw ng boss nila, na si Junmyeon, mula sa labas. 

"Yes madam?" sigaw nya pabalik. 

"Halika dito." 

Lumabas si Baekhyun sa kwarto at nairita na naman sya sa nakitang kausap ni Junmyeon. Umirap na lang sya sa kawalan. 

He smirked.

"Hindi kami nagpapalabas ng mga 'avail' at mas lalong hindi kami nagpapabayad ng mga waiters."

"I know, kanina mo pa sinasabi yan."

"Sorry sir, pero paulit-ulit din po kasi tayo dito." natawang sabi ni Junmyeon kay Chanyeol. 

"Just for tonight, ibabalik ko din naman sya." Natawa pa ito habang sinasabi. "I want him. Magbabayad ako kahit magkano, name your price. Just give me that man." Sabi nito sabay tingin kay Baekhyun habang nakataas ang gilid ng labi. 

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa biglang pagtingin nung lalaki sa kanya, ang puta nung tingin lakas makademonyo. Kinikilabutan na naman si Baekhyun, he shrug it off para mawala yung nararamdaman nya.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na nagliwanag ang mukha ni Junmyeon at lumingon pa ito kay Baekhyun saka umalis. 

"To my office."

Lumapad lalo ang ngiti ni Chanyeol at sumulyap pa kay Baekhyun bago sumunod kay Junmyeon. What the fuck?

Pumasok sila sa office ni Junmyeon at naupo. 

"I have a contract, read it all you want." Nilabas nito ang papel at nilapag sa harapan ni Chanyeol. 

"Then sign it."

"Ayaw mo pa nung una pero may nakaready kang contract?" sarcastic na tanong nito kay Junmyeon. 

"Well, in case of emergency, like you." 

"I won't read it, san ako pipirma?" Confident na tanong nito. 

"Ops, how much?" Junmyeon smirked.

"How much do you want?" 

"100 thousand?" 

"That's all?"

"200?"

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol at napasandal sa upuan. Lumapad pa lalo ang ngisi nito. 

"500?"

"Last deal?"

Chanyeol sign the contract without hesitation. Tangina, para san pa ang tuxedo nya kung hindi nya afford ang ganitong halaga, barya lang yan para sa kanya. 

Tumayo ito at nakipagkamayan sa kausap. 

Lumabas sila ng kwarto at nakitang nananatiling nakatayo pa si Baekhyun kung saan ito naiwan, suot pa rin ang dress na kaninang suot. 

Dumeretso si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang nakikipagtitigan. 

"Let's go."

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang boss nya, nakakunot ang noo nya at nagtataka kung anong nangyayari. 

"Sige na, Baekhyun."

Okay gets na nya. 

"Pero madam—"

"Shhh." Tinaas pa ang kamay hudyat na wag na magsalita. 

Umalis na ito at iniwan silang dalawa. 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa bewang nito at binulungan. 

"You're mine for tonight, baby."

Hinila na ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at gusto na nyang umalis sa lugar na iyon. 

"Sandali... magbibihis lang ako, sandali."

"Tss, wag na huhubarin ko rin naman yan." umangat na naman yung gilid nung labi nya, tangina demonyo talaga.

"H-huh? Hindi, magpapalit lang ako. Sobrang mabilis lang."

Hindi naman ito yung first time na ilalabas sya sa bar pero ito yung first time na kinakabahan sya, at parang hindi nya kayang makipagngitian sa lalaking kaharap. 

"Sa kotse ko na lang ikaw magpalit, gusto ko nang umalis dito." naiirita na nitong sabi.

Nagulat pa si Baekhyun sa sinabi nito pero wala na syang nagawa nung hinila na sya ni Chanyeol. 

Nakarating sila sa parking lot ng walang kibuan, sobrang kinakabahan si Baekhyun. 

"Get in." Utos ng demon–esto ni Chanyeol. 

"Gusto mo bang kumain muna? or diretso na tayo sa condo ko?" Birong tanong nito pero pwede rin namang seryosohin. 

"S-sir?"

"What?"

"K-kakain lang naman po tayo diba? Hindi ko po alam kung ano napag-usapan nyo ni sir Junmyeon pero kapag ganito po kasi entertaining the customer is only my job." nakayukong sabi nito, nahihiya din sya at the same time dahil exposed na yung legs nya. Ano ba yan bakit ang ikli-ikli naman nito kapag ganitong nakaupo.

"Well, that's true. So you should entertain me for the rest of the night, baby."

Nanahimik si Baekhyun, tama naman kasi. 

Along the way, kung san man sila pupunta ay hindi alam ni Baekhyun. May kinuha si Chanyeol mula sa backseat at inabot kay Baekhyun.

"Wear this, malapit na tayo. Kanina ka pa hindi mapakali dyan sa suot mo. Or kung gusto mo magpalit ka na dyan?"

Umirap sya sa kagaguhan ng katabi at mas pinili nyang kunin ang Jacket at sinuot ito, malaki naman sa kanya kaya takip na din ang dapat takpan.

Natawa si Chanyeol sa inasal ni Baekhyun. Cute. 

"Let's go."

Bumaba sila sa sasakyan at dumiretso sa isang Five Star Hotel para kumain.

"What's your name?"

Umupo sila at umorder na. 

"Byun Baekhyun po sir."

"Tss, drop the po. How old?"

"27 sir."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung san papunta yung usapan nila.

"Ohh i see."

Nagpatuloy sila sa pagkain ng tahimik, may paminsanang humahawak si Chanyeol sa legs ni Baekhyun, umaakbay or hinaharot sya. 

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari sa gabing iyon pero he's also looking forward to it kaya he loosen up at nakipagsabayan na sa landian ni Chanyeol. 

Pinagbuksan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng pintuan ng kotse. 

"San na tayo pupunta sir?"

Tanong nito. Sinara ni Chanyeol ang pintuan at umikot papuntang driver's seat. 

"Condo."

He answered him in a cold way. Natahimik si Baekhyun at napansin yon ni Chanyeol. He smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that this night will be your best night." He winked to him after saying it. 

Dahil dis oras na ng gabi, wala ng traffic. Habang papunta sila sa condo ni Chanyeol, hinawakan nito ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Nagulat ang isa pero hinayaan na lang nya. 

Papasok na sila sa malaking building na magkahawak pa rin ang mga kamay. 

Dumiretso silang elevator, gabi na pero may mga tao pa rin.

Nanatili silang tahimik sa loob, kaninang magkahawak kamay ngayon nasa bewang na ni Baekhyun ang malalaking kamay ni Chanyeol. 

Bumaba ito hanggang sa isang ass cheek ni Baekhyun, nagulat sya at tinignan si Chanyeol. Tiningala nya ito pero parang wala lang sa kanya. 

Hinihimas na nito ang pwet ni Baekhyun at naglalakbay na sa lower part nya. Pinasok ang kamay sa ilalim ng dress at mas lalong dinama ang kabuuan ni Baekhyun, na pinagmamasdan pa din ang mga taong kasabayan. Nahihiya sya baka may makakita sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. 

Walang paki ang mga tao, dahil tulad nila gusto na lang din ng mga ito na makarating sa kanya-kanyang unit nila. 

Pinipigilan nyang umungol kaya kunwari syang umuubo. Hinawakan nya ang damit ni Chanyeol na mukhang nageenjoy sa ginagawa.

Nilabas nito ang kamay mula sa ilalim ni Baekhyun, nakita nya itong medyo basa na then he licked it after. Nagulat si Baekhyun sa inasta ni Chanyeol at mas lalong syang nag-iinit. Puta, masarap? 

Sa kalagitnaang paakyat sa condo ni Chanyeol naubos na ang mga tao. Pinalo ng mahina ni Baekhyun ang lalaki. 

"Ano ba yang ginagawa mo?"

"W-what?" maang-maangan at natatatawa pang sabi nito. 

Tangina such a teased. 

"Pano kapag may makakita sayo? Anong iisipin nila?"

Tumunog ang elevator, naunang lumabas si Chanyeol na natatawa pa rin.

Pulang pula si Baekhyun dahil sa mga pangyayari. Nakita nitong bukas na ang condo unit ni Chanyeol, nahihiya pa sya pumasok nung una. 

Pagpasok nya hinila agad sya ni Chanyeol and he pinned him on the wall at saka hinalikan, marupok at uhaw na mga halik ang ginagawa nito sa kanya.

Lasa pang pinaghalong alak at yosi. Masarap at nakakaadik.

Nagulat pa sya nung una pero sinuklian din ang binibigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Mas rough at mas masarap kaysa nung umpisa. Humawak na si Baekhyun sa ulo nito at mas lalong dinidiin ang sarili, nararamdaman ang tigas na naggagaling sa katawan nila pareho. 

Naglalakbay na ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa katawan ni Baekhyun, dahil nakadress ito tinaas na lang nya ang suot at dinama ang balat nito.

Puro ungol at mga halik ang naririnig sa buong kwarto. Sabik na sabik sa bawat hagod ng isa’t-isa.

Napalakas ang ungol ni Baekhyun dahil naramdaman nito ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa utong nya. Bumaba ang mga halik papuntang leeg at tinanggal ang jacket na suot, binaba ang suot na short at dinama ang manhood ni Baekhyun.

Tinaas nya hanggang leeg ang suot na dress at nakipagtitigan sa namumula at tigas na tigas na titi nito. Hinawakan yon ni Chanyeol at pinaglaruan ang tip nito na basang basa na at kanina pa lumalabas ang pre-cum. 

“Tingnan mo oh, kawawa naman ang alaga mo kanina pa gustong kumawala.” Sabi nito habang tinatapik tapik pa ang maliit na butas.

Bumalik ang tinginan sa isa’t-isa at sinunggaban na ni Baekhyun ang labi ni Chanyeol, pinasok nya ang kamay sa loob nang polo at mas naramdaman kung gano katigas ang katawan nito. Bumababa ang kamay ni Baekhyun at tinggal ang belt at binaba ang pantalon na suot.

Lumabas ang kanina pa ding galit at tigas na tigas na titi ni Chanyeol, gustong-gusto nang mahawakan. 

“Kita mo yan? Galit na din yan.” Sabi nito habang kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun at dinala sa pagkalalaki nya. 

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun pero excited na sya puta bat sobrang laki nyan.

Unti-unting tinaas baba nito ang kamay. Chanyeol moan because of the heat na dala nang kamay ni Baekhyun.

Pinanggigilan na din ni Chanyeol ang matigas na ding utong ni Baekhyun. Tinanggal nya ang kamay nito at diniin ang sarili sa lalaki. Gumalaw sya at pinagkiskis ang titi nilang dalawa, umungol si Baekhyun sa naramdaman.

Bumababa ang tingin ni Baekhyun at tinignan ang mukhang enjoy na enjoy nilang titi sa feeling ng isa’t-isa. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang parehong kanila at hinand job gamit ang dalawang kamay.

“P-puta.” Sarap na sarap na pakiramdam ni Baekhyun.  
Binilisan nito ang paggalaw at tinakpan ang maliit na butas sa titi ni Baekhyun.

“You can’t cum yet, hindi pa tayo nagsisimula” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa nakapikit at mukhang sarap na sarap na lalaking kaharap.

Ungol lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Hinalikan nya ito, hinawakan ang pwet at hinimas himas. Dinuraan nya ang isang kamay at dinala sa butas ng pwet ni Baekyun, binasa nya yon at sinubukang pasukan nang isang daliri.

Nilabas-masok nya ito at sinundan nang pangalawang daliri, pangatlo, hanggang sa maging ready na ang pwet ni Baekhyun para sa gustong pumasok na manhood ni Chanyeol.

Nanatili silang nakatayo at nakasandal pa din sa pader, tinaas ni Chanyeol ang isang binti ni Baekyun at sinabit sa kamay nya habang ang isang kamay nasa pwetan pa din.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na ready na si Baekhyun para sa kanya, dinuraan nito ang titi nya, kinalat nya iyon at sandaling jinakol, at saka tinutok sa pwetan ni Baekhyun.

“Ready?” tanong nito sa nakapikit na Baekhyun.

“Oh-hmm.” Ang nasagot lang nito sa kanya.

Hawak pa rin ang binti, pinasok ni Chanyeol ang manhood nito sa butas ni Baekhyun. Ulo pa lang ang nakapasok pero huminto ito ng kapitan sya nang mahigpit.

“Ah- Wait, w-wait, wa-, wa-, wait.”  
Masakit para sa first timer na si Baekhyun.

Hinimas himas nito ang ass cheek ni Baekhyun, pati ang gilid nung butas nito. Pinapakalma sa pamamagitan ng mga halik na binibigay nya sa lalaki.

“Take your time, baby.” At patuloy na hinalikan ito sa labi na mas lalong kinaaadikan ni Chanyeol.

“P-please.” sabi ni Baekhyun pero hindi na nya hinintay na si Chanyeol ang gumalaw.  
He thrust himself forward to Chanyeol at dinama ang kabuuan nito sa loob nya. Unti-unti dahil masakit.

“Wag kang gumalaw kung hindi mo kaya.” Bulong nito sa kanya, pero hindi nya yon pinakinggan sa kagustuhan na maramdaman ang titi ni Chanyeol sa pwetan nya.

Masakit pero napapalitan naman iyon ng masarap galing sa lalaking kahalikan nya. Gusto nyang mapaligaya ang lalaking ito.

Tinuloy ni Baekhyun ang paggalaw pero pinigilan na sya ni Chanyeol at sya na ang nagguide for the both of them.

Diniin nya pa si Baekhyun sa pader at patuloy sa mahihinang paggalaw.

“Ah-ah ha-“ 

Iniangat ni Chanyeol ang isa pang binti ni Baekhyun at binuhat na sya ng tuluyan.

“te-teka ibaba mo ko, baka matumba tayo.”  
Hinihingal na complain ni Baekhyun.

“humawak ka lang nang mabuti.”

Niyakap sya ni Baekhyun nang mahigpit, ulo na nasa dibdib, dinilaan at kinakagat kagat nya ang utong nito. Nananatiling dalawang kamay ay nasa pwetan at hinihimas himas pa at mahinang pinapalo.

Dalawang bisig sa ulo, at dalawang binti sa bewang na nakakapit ng mahigpit.

“Malapit na k-ko, sir.”

“Now.” Binilisan na ni Chanyeol ang pagkantot kay Baekhyun at hinintay na labasan ang lalaki.

Lumabas mula sa ulo ng titi ni Baekhyun ang malagkit at madami nitong cum. Fuck, first cum.

Hinawakan iyon ni Chanyeol at kinalat sa buong titi ni Baekhyun, jinakol nya iyon at pinaglaruan.

Niyakap nya si Baekhyun at naglakad papuntang sofa habang gumagalaw pa rin sa pagitan ng hita.Tinataas-baba nya si Baekhyun habang naglalakad.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa sofa habang nasa ibabaw pa din si Baekyun. Huminto sila sandali at napagtanto ni Chanyeol na wala pala syang condom na suot. Natawa ito na pinagtaka naman ni Baekhyun.

“Aware ka bang raw ang nakapasok sayo?” nakasmirk na tanong nito.  
Pinagkunuotan lang sya ng noo ni Baekhyun, na mas lalong kinatawa ni Chanyeol. At sa pagtawa nyang iyon naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagvibrate ng titi ni Chanyeol sa loob nya, nakakakiliti sa pakiramdam. Baekhyun moan in that kind of feeling.

“Fuck, wag kang tumawa.” Bulong nya sa pagitan ng pag-ungol sa sarili na para kay Chanyeol.

“Wala kong condom na suot.” At doon narealized ni Baekhyun, oo nga puta.

Pero wala ng paki si Chanyeol kaya hinalikan nya ulit si Baekhyun ng marahan para ibalik ang init na nararamdaman nila kanina.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang bewang ng lalaking nasa ibabaw nya at ginuide ito, hudyat na sya ang gumalaw.

Tinaas-baba nya si Baekhyun, at hinayaan itong gumalaw para sa kanilang dalawa. Hinawakan nya ang utong nito at pinaglaruan, napaungol si Baekhyun dahil sa sarap. Patuloy sya sa paggalaw na syang kinakasarap naman ni Chanyeol.

Puro ungol at pagtatama ng balat sa balat nilang dalawa ang naririnig sa buong kwarto. 

Binilisan na ni Chanyeol ang pagkantot nya hudyat na malapit na syang labasan. Pinagpalit nya ang pwesto nila ni Baekhyun at sya ang pumaibabaw. 

“I’m cumming Baekhyun.” Sabi nito at hinugot nya ang titi nya sa loob ni Baekhyun at jinakol ito nang mas mabilis.

Tinapat nya sa tyan ni Baekhyun at doon nya nilabas lahat ang naunang cum.  
He smirked.

Tinitigan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na nakangiti habang nakapikit.  
“Ano nageenjoy ka ba ha?” hinihingal na tanong nito.

Natawa si Baekhyun.

“Yun na ba yon, sir?”

“No, nagsisimula pa lang tayo, baby. Get ready.”

Inupo nya ng maayos si Baekhyun at nagsimula ulit halikan ito, mas malalim at mas masarap. Pababa hanggang leeg, sinipsip ang pagitan ng leeg at balikat, iniwanan nya yon ng marka. Pababa hanggang sa mga matigas na utong nito at muli, pinaglaruan nya ang mga iyon. Nararamdaman nya kasing sensitive sa part na yon si Baekhyun kaya mas masarap sa pandinig ang mga ungol nito, mas nakakaturn-on for Chanyeol.

He handjob their manhood together in one hand, mas dama. Lumakas lalo ang ungol ni Baekhyun.

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol at dinala sa mukha nya, sinimulang halikan ulit. He felt lonely without his mouth. Binuka nito ang bunganga at hinayaang ieexplore ni Chanyeol ang kanya gamit ang dila nito, habang patuloy sa paghandjob sa titi nila pareho.

Patuloy ang ungol nilang dalawa. Chanyeol roamed his other hand to Baekhyun’s body with those cum na nilabas nya kanina, kinalat nya iyon sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun.

Hiniwalay ni Chanyeol ang mukha nya at patuloy sa paghinga, nilapit nito ang kamay at pinadila kay Baekhyun ang natirang cum galing sa katawan nya. Dinilaan at sinipsip iyon ni Baekhyun na parang lollipop.

Chanyeol is done to what he’s doing to their manhood, then pinasok nya ang mga daliri sa butas ni Baekhyun para iready ulit ito. Walang kahit ano si Chanyeol, name it, condom, lube or what. Lahat kasi yon nasa kwarto nya at wala sila don.

Dinuraan nya ang pwet ni Baekhyun at ayon ang ginamit pampadulas sa butas nito.

He scissoring Baekyun with his two fingers, after he satisfied himself, he added another one and another. Tangina warak na warak ka Baekhyun.  
Nasasaktan si Baekhyun pero at the same time gusto nya pa. Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri nito at nakitang namumula na ang gilid ng butas, dinilaan nya iyon, tinikman, he ate Baekhyun.

Nang masatisfy si Chanyeol sa ginagawa, pinadapa nya si Baekhyun at tinutok na nito ang titi nya sa pwet at saka pinasok. Napasigaw siya sa biglaang pagpasok pero hinayaan na lang nya.

For the second time, they feel each other as one. Tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang pagkawala ng titi nya everytime he thrusting inside Baekhyun, tangina ang perfect nung titi ko para sa pwet mo. Chanyeol thought.

Patuloy sa pag-ungol ang dalawa, they enjoying each other’s company. Binilisan na ni Chanyeol ang pagkantot dito, he lean forward, nananatiling ganon ang posisyon at hinalikan nya si Baekhyun. 

Nakatuwad na Baekhyun at nakalean forward na Chanyeol, they kissing while thrusting, sinasalubong ang paghagod ng isa’t-isa.

“I’m cumming tangina sir.” Hinawakan nito ang hita ni Chanyeol at lumuhod habang nakatalikod pa rin sa lalaki.

Hinawakan nya ang sarili at jinakol ito ng mas mabilis. Pinigilan ni Chanyeol sa paggalaw ng kamay nya ito at tinakpan ang cute at maliit na butas ng titi nito.

“You can’t. Lalabasan ka lang kapag sinabi ko, naiintindihan mo?” malamig na sabi nito. Hawak pa rin ang titi nito.

Chanyel heared Baekhyun’s mewl after he said it. Yan tangina umiyak ka para sa titi mo.

“Please, hindi ko na kaya.” Humigpit ang kapit nito sa upuan.

Chanyeol move his hips faster and faster, nararamdaman na nya na malapit na sya.

“Now!” 

“Ah!”

At sabay silang nilabasan. Si Baekhyun sa kamay ni Chanyeol at si Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang titi nya sa loob nito at lumabas sa pwet ni Baekhyun ang cum na nilabas niya. He stretch it more para mas makita ang dami ng nilalabas nang pwet nito.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang butas ni Baekhyun at kinalat sa buong pwet nito ang cum na nilabas nya. He fingering Baekhyun at the same time, getting ready for another round.

Hawak ni Baekhyun ang sarili nya, pumping it para lumabas lahat ang dapat lumabas. Pinaharap sya ni Chanyeol at saka binuhat, manhood brushing to each other. Kissing like there’s no tomorrow for them, mas uhaw at mas rough kaysa kanina. Kinakagat kagat ang lower lip ni Baekhyun at dinidilaan ang buong bibig nito, dila sa dila, laway sa laway. 

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang tumatayo ulit na titi ni Chanyeol, tangina hindi ba to napapagod? Bakit laging proud na proud na nakatayo.

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang pinto sa likod nya at binuksan iyon, still kissing him. Dalawang kamay sa pwetan, hinihimas at pinapalo nya yon.

Binababa nya si Baekhyun sa kama at pumaibabaw sya dito. Nagtitigan at dinama ang presenya ng isa’t-isa.

Chanyeol continued kissing Baekhyun, he’s getting addictive. 

For the nth time, Chanyeol wants Baekhyun again and again.

Baekhyun shift their position, he’s on top. This time si Baekhyun naman ang magbabalik ng sarap.

Hinalikan nya si Chanyeol while roaming his hand to Chanyeol’s body. From nipple na pinaglaruan ito, inikot-ikot sa daliri nya and rolling it. Bumaba ang halik nito sa leeg at nag-iwan ng mga marka, he loved it after. To another nipple, sucking it. Pababa sa tyan nito, na lalong kinalakas ng ungol ni Chanyeol.

“Tangina, ang sarap. Hmmnnng.” Sabi nito sa pagitan ng mga ungol, na lalong nagpapursigi kay Baekhyun para mas galingan.

Hinalikan nito ang buong katawan ni Chanyeol at nag-iwan pa ng marka sa ibang parte, unconsciously.

Gamit ang isang kamay, hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang titi ni Chanyeol. His giving him a handjob, taas-baba ang kamay. Bumaba ang mga halik ni Baekhyun sa pusod nito hinalikan nya yon at pababa, to his happy trail, V line, ‘till his pinkish and proud manhood. 

Baekhyun gave pecks to the tip of Chanyeol’s manhood, trying to tease him. Pero ungol lang sinukli nito sa kanya.

He doesn’t mind tho, pinagpatuloy nya ang ginagawa. He licked the side of the manhood while giving it a handjob, paulit-ulit lang nya itong ginagawa. Palakas ng palakas ang bawat ungol ni Chanyeol every time na gumagalaw si Baekhyun.

He continue licking him until his balls, still giving a handjob to the manhood. Diniladilaan iyon ng paulit-ulit ni Baekhyun till he’s satisfied, then sinubo nya ang half nito. Giving Chanyeol the best time of his life. 

Lumakas lalo ang ungol ni Chanyeol dahil sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. 

Tinignan ni Chanyeol kung gano kagaling sa pagsubo si Baekhyun, still doing the job for his manhood. 

Tinapos na ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa nito at pinatayo na, pinadapa, its time to give back what he takes. The pleasure, ito yung pleasure at sarap na naramdaman nya habang sinusubo ni Baekhyun ang kabuuan nya. Tangina, turning-Chanyeol-on.

Tumuwad si Baekhyun at sya na nagtutok ng pwet nito sa nakatayong titi ni Chanyeol, sinubukan nya ipasok pero dumulas lang ito. He mewl.

“tangina, ang pokpok mo for me.”

“gusto mo to?” 

Sinasampal ni Chanyeol ang titi nito sa nakatuwad na pwet ni Baekhyun.

“ito ha, ayan, gusto mo, ang bastos mo para sa titi na yan. Tangina ka.” Patuloy nito.

Halos umiiyak na si Baekhyun, gusto na nya ulit maramdaman sa loob nya ang tigas ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi iyon ang binigay ng lalaki sa kanya.

Chanyeol placed his manhood between Bakhyun’s ass, teasing the latter. He fucked him in that position.

Iyak na iyak na si Baekhyun.

“Please, sir, please.”

“Please what? Huh”

Patuloy si Chanyeol sa pagkantot dito between Baekhyun’s ass cheek. Sinasalubong nito bawat hagod ni Chanyeol, lalo syang tumuwad at mas lalong pinakita ang butas nito. 

“tangina naman sir, stop teasing me. Please”

“what do you want huh? Tell me.”

Pinalo nito nang malakas ang isang ass cheek nya, dahilan ng pagsigaw nito. Bumakat ang malaking kamay nya doon, nakita ang pagkapula. Tumaas ang gilid ng labi niya, satisfied.

“I want you inside me please.” Baekhyun said between his mewl.

Mas lalong ginanahan si Chanyeol dahil sa ungol-iyak na ginagawa nito. Okay, stop the teasing I guess. Chanyeol thought.

Nasa bukana na ng butas ni Baekhyun ang ulo ng titi ni Chanyeol, at huling palo sa pwet bago tuluyang pinasok ng buo.

He fucked him real hard, fast, and sagad. Hanggang sa humahampas na ang balat ni Chanyeol sa balat niya. His moan is getting louder and louder every Chanyeol’s thrust. 

Baekhyun placed his hand to his own manhood and giving it a handjob habang sinasalubong ang bawat galaw ni Chanyeol sa likod nya. 

Every phase is getting faster and louder. Kasabay nang pagbilis ni Chanyeol sa pagkantot nito kay Baekhyun ay sya din pagbilis ng galaw nito sa kamay nya.

Sabay silang nilabasan but Chanyeol still fucking Baekhyun while cumming inside, bumabagal bawat galaw. 

Nakikita ni Chanyeol kung pano lumalabas lahat nung cum nya inside of Baekhyun’s hole, satisfied. Nilabas nya ang titi nya ng matapos at kinalat sa likod ni Baekhyun.

Hinarap nya ito, hinalikan nya sa noo ang nakapikit na Baekhyun.

“you okay?” malambing na tanong nito sa lalaki.

“hm-hm” at tango na lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol chukled, humiga sya sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Both panting and tired.

Inayakap nya ito at hinarap sa kanya, kinumutan ang mga sarili at tuluyan ng hinila ng antok.

Nagising si Chanyeol na wala si Bakhyun sa tabi.

“Thankyou last night, sir. That was fun.”

Note na nakita nito sa katabing lamp shade. Napangiti sya.

“that was really fun, hope to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> *deadz*


End file.
